Sonny with a Chance of Random Stories
by Polka Dot Jewel
Summary: A series of one-shots about the relationship between Chad and Sonny.
1. Here We Go Again

**A/N: This is my first time writing a SWAC fic (and this is my first fic in years), so sorry if the characters may seem a bit OOC. Hopefully these one-shots will get better over time. This song is based to the lyrics of Demi Lovato's "Here We Go Again". Enjoy!**

Sonny sighed as she threw a piece of paper into a box. "Chad's Box", as she liked to call it. Items that were from or for him were in there. Even things that really reminded her of him were in there. She closed the box and nodded, finished packing everything that "reeked" of Chad.

That was only from her dressing room, though.

She grabbed her phone off her dresser and rolled her eyes. There were five next text messages, and even a new voicemail, all from Chad. She read the messages first, sighing more as she read them. He really wanted to talk to her... too bad she didn't want to talk to him. She then checked her voicemail, entering her password and waiting for the message to pop up. All she heard was silence for a few seconds before a click. He didn't even say anything! She stuffed her phone in her pocket and started to walk out, until Tawni walked in.

"What's that box over there?" Tawni immediately asked as she walked into the room.

"Just a bunch of crap," Sonny muttered, watching Tawni walk over to the box.

Tawni carefully inspected the box, looking around, and finally bending down. "_'Chad's Box'_, huh?" she muttered. Sunny inwardly groaned. "Let's see what's in here..." Tawni said, opening the box. She dug around slightly, muttering things like, "Ooh, I remember Chad sneaking this to you..." and "I don't remember this..." She grabbed out a letter and said, "I wonder what this says..."

"NO!" Sonny quickly said, running over to her and snatching the letter out of her hand. "Heh, why would you want to look at this? It'll probably make you want to puke, because it's so lovey-dovey..."

Tawni thought for a moment before nodding. "That _is_ true... I certainly don't want to read a letter filled with lovey-dovey little words and phrases, like 'Sonnyboo' and 'Sonshine'."

Sonny nodded. She threw the letter into the box and closed it before picking it up and putting it in her closet. Before she could say anything, Tawni asked, "Are you two going through a rough patch? And don't tell me you aren't. I shouldn't have to ask, because that box makes it painstakingly obvious... but I just have to know!"

"We're through," Sonny plainly said. Her voice didn't display sadness, nor did it display any sort of happiness.

Tawni gasped, her gasp borderline dramatic. "No!" she shouted suddenly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"You two can't break up!" Tawni exclaimed, walking over to Sonny.

"Why not? It's not like you all always approved of our relationship." It's not that she was seeking approval from her castmates, but she'd rather be on their good sides than their bad sides, and when she slipped out that her and Chad were dating... well, there were some words said, and not the good kind, either.

Tawni sighed dramatically. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... it's not that we didn't approve, but since our shows, So Random and Mackenzie Falls, are rival shows, we were incredibly shocked at first. But, after seeing you two together, I just couldn't remain shocked much longer! And I'm pretty sure the others feel the same way, too."

"Well, now you can just forget it ever happened, because we are so done," Sonny snapped, walking out of the room. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone about this yet. The only other person who knew about this, besides Tawni and obviously Chad, was her mother, and that's because Sonny had called her right after their big argument had happened.

She kept walking around, not noticing where she was going. Suddenly, she was on the Mackenzie Falls set. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She did NOT want to be there. She started to walk back out before she heard some laughing. She quickly turned, and saw the cast of Mackenzie Falls talking amongst each other. They hadn't noticed her, which she was thankful about. She then saw Chad. He seemed calm and happy. Sonny thought to herself, _It's probably an act_. He then turned and caught her eyes. Her eyes widened, the sinking feeling in her stomach worsening. She saw a few emotions in his eyes, including surprise and sadness. They continued to make eye contact for a few more seconds. He smiled at her, and rose his hand, waving at her. "Sonny!" he called out.

She stared at him for a few moments, almost wanting to wave back. Suddenly, all the memories flooded back, and she frowned before bolting out of the set. She could hear some of his castmates say things like, "What's wrong with her?" and "Dude, control her".

---

She rested for a couple of hours. They were only having rehersals that day, and all her castmates felt confident in all of their sketches, so they weren't rehersing to much. She continued to lay on her bed before Tawni stormed into the dressing room. "UP!" she shouted, walking over to Sonny.

"But I don't wanna," Sonny mumbled into her pillow.

"Well, that's tough, because you're getting up." Tawni paused for a moment. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright," Sonny muttered, sitting up.

"Oh, you might want to fix your hair before we go out," Tawni said.

"_'Go out'_?" Sonny asked, grabbing a brush from her bedstand and starting to brush her hair. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace this is NOT here, so Mr. Pooper won't bother you," Tawni stated.

"What do you mean, _'So Mr. Pooper won't bother you'_?" Sonny asked, getting up and following Tawni.

"Oh, he's been on the set a couple of times looking for you," Tawni said. "I had to tell Nico, Grady, and Zora about your breakup so they wouldn't blabber your whereabouts. I only told them you broke-up, and to not ask anything."

Sonny nodded and said, "Thanks."

Tawni shrugged. "I figured you didn't want him bothering you, because if I had just ended a relationship, I wouldn't want to see the guy, either." She paused and looked ahead. "Oh, here we are!"

Sonny looked ahead and smiled slightly. "The arcade, Tawni?"

"Skiball and cheesesticks sounds like fun right now!" Tawni exclaimed happily.

Sonny laughed and nodded. "It does."

"Then let's do this!" Tawni said, walking inside.

They walked inside and played a few rounds of skiball. Surprisingly, Tawni won one of them, but Sonny won the other three rounds. "At least I finally won," Tawni proclaimed happily as they went to get some food. Sonny felt like pigging out slightly, for she hadn't really done so in a while. She got some hot wings and cheesesticks. "I'll just stick with the cheesesticks," Tawni said as they got to a table.

Sonny smiled as they sat down. She took a bite out of her cheesestick and started chewing on it before gasping, her cheesestick dropping from her fingers.

"Oh, no, are these old?!" Tawni asked, suddenly dropped her cheesestick.

Sonny shook her head. "No, they're fresh, but..." She pointed behind Tawni. "Over there," she whispered.

Tawni slowly turned around and rolled her eyes. "Don't let him get to you, Sonny. He's not worth it."

"He was late to over half our dates," Sonny muttered. Tawi looked at her, slightly confused, as she ate her cheesesticks. "He always said, 'Chad Dylan Cooper is a very busy man'," Sonny said, still staring at Chad. "I didn't think about it much at first, because I was thinking, 'Look, I'm dating Chad Dylan Cooper!' But over time, I got more and more upset, because it was the same excuse, and it almost seemed like he didn't care..." She sighed, looking down. "And then I would try to talk about my days here or whatever, but he seemed like he didn't care... he would be texting or even take phone calls or start talking about his days..."

"That arrogant jerk..." Tawni muttered, shaking her head.

"I didn't want to break up with him..." she muttered, looking back up at him. He was staring at her, but once her eyes caught his, he looked away, talking with whoever was with him. "But I felt like I had to."

Tawni nodded, finishing her cheesesticks. "I've never experienced something like that before," she said. "Must be awful..." Sonny nodded, noticing Chad trying to steal glances at her, but always looking away. Tawni suddenly stood up and said, "Time to get more cheesesticks! Want any?" Sonny shook her head. Tawni nodded and walked off.

Sonny sighed and looked ahead. Chad was gone. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She tensed slightly until she heard a familiar voice say into her ear, "You know you can't ignore me forever..."

"I can try," she muttered.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Chad asked, starting to lightly massage her shoulders.

"Because you're more important than our relationship. I clearly explained this to you the other day."

"And I really thought about what you said," he said, letting go out of her shoulders and sitting down next to her. She refused to look at him. He sighed and softly said, "Please, Sonny. Look at me." She glanced at him. That was good enough for him... for now. "I'll admit, I wasn't the best boyfriend. I own up to all the wrongdoings that happened before. I shouldn't have done any of those things."

Sonny smirked at him, a familiar shine back in her eyes. "Look at you. You're apologizing."

Chad smirked back and said, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Sonny rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, Chad, you need to prove that you're really sorry to me."

"Let's go on a date, then," Chad said, looking up at her. "You know you can't resist a date with Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny shook her head, smirking. "Alright then. You can pick the place and time."

"Tonight at 7PM, I'll surprise you," Chad said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we okay?"

"Oh, we are so okay."


	2. Easy

_Disclaimer: Yes, I forgot to put this up the first time... whoops! I do not own Disney Channel or Sonny with a Chance (or any of the characters on the show). I do own the stories that will be published in this fic, though._

**A/N: As you will be able to tell when you read this, these one-shots will be in random order. Reviews are LOVE, so thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited so far! Enjoy!**

Sonny slowly waddled down the hallway. Her back continued to kill her, both her wedding and engagement rings still could fit on her fingers, and she couldn't properly reach nor see her aching feet. She had just successfully taken a shower, something that is difficult and has continued to get harder and harder to do each day. Of course, changing before and after the shower were a challenge as well, but that's another story.

She walked into the living room and groaned. As usual, Chad was not at home. It's not as that he was never home; he made sure he was home each and every day, no matter what it took. Every day, he would tell Sonny he would be home at a certain time, but he usually never showed up at that time. (Of course, Sonny wouldn't notice he was late until it was an hour or more past the time he was supposed to be there.) Today, he was over an hour and a half late. She trusted him very much, and knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. Usually, though, she just didn't know what he was doing. He was a busy actor, so she assumed he was usually at the studio. She knew he would occasionally hang out with his friends after a long day. Sometimes, when he would hang out with his friends, he would call her, and sometimes, he wouldn't. She didn't mind that; she, too, would occasionally hang out with her friends, though she normally did that during the late morning or early afternoon.

She carefully sat down on the couch. She grimaced slightly before readjusting herself into a more comfortable position. She sighed softly, a slight smile on her lips. She grabbed the remote, which was thankfully next to her, and turned on the TV.

"Nope."

Click.

"Nuh-uh."

Click.

"Oh, goodness no."

Click.

"Don't think so."

Click.

"Hell no."

Click.

"What the-"

Suddenly she felt a kick from inside her stomach. She laughed and said, "Okay. Cartoons it is." She tossed the remote aside and laid her head against one of the couch pillows. Sleep soon overcame over; her eyelids began to droop, and she would only hear some of what was coming out of the TV. She decided to let sleep completely overcome her. It was getting harder and harder to get a full night of sleep, anyway.

---

Chad slowly walked into the apartment. Apart from his usual work bag that he carried, he was carrying a small bouqet of flowers and a cute floppy rabbit. He wanted to surprise Sonny with those. He looked around and found Sonny on the couch, sleeping. He smiled, an quiet, airy chuckle escaping his lips. This wasn't the first time he found her asleep on the couch, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He quietly shut the door and placed his workbag down next to the door.

He quietly walked over to Sonny and bent down in front of the couch, in front of where she was sleeping. He carefully placed the flowers and the rabbit next to him. He watched her sleep for a few moments, only moving to brush some hair out of in front of her face. She didn't even move once. "Sonny..." he quietly said, carefully watching her. She continued to sleep. He then said to her, "Sonny Bunny..." he cooed softly.

"Mm..." Sonny muttered in her sleep, moving slightly before muttering, "Hmm...?"

"I'm home," Chad quietly told her.

"Mmhmm..."

"I have a surprise for you..."

Sonny paused for a moment before mumbling, "That's nice..."

"It's a nice surprise."

"Mmhmm."

"Please, Sonny?" He wasn't begging, he just wanted her awake so he could give her her presents as soon as possible.

She sighed before slowly opening her eyes. She wasn't mad that she was suddenly awoken, for she had actually gotten a bit of a nice nap in. She smiled at Chad and said, "Hey."

He smiled happily back. "Hey yourself, Sleeping Beauty."

"At least I got a nice nap in before another hellish night of not sleeping," she muttered before yawning.

"Don't say that. Tonight could be different."

"Doubt it. Little One here is nocturnal, always moving and kicking just as I'm about to fall asleep..."

"Well, I'll stay up with you, then. I don't have to work tomorrow."

She grinned even more and happily said, "Yay. Was that my surprise?"

He laughed and said, "Not really."

"Do I have to move to see my surprise?"

"Just your eyelids."

She continued to smile as she shut her eyes. "No peeking," he warned her, still smiling as well. "Mmkay," she said, keeping her eyes shut.

He grabbed the flowers and held them up. "Okay."

She opened her flowers and happily smiled. "They're beautiful," she said, staring at the bouquet of sunflowers that he was holding up.

"Just like you," he said, placing them on the table behind him. She rolled her eyes, still smiling. He carefully grabbed the rabbit and slowly peeked it out from below the couch. "And I'd like you to meet... Mr. Bunny Rabbit."

Sonny looked at the rabbit and laughed. "It's adorable!" she said, using one hand to reach over and grab it. She held it close to her and smile at Chad. "Thank you so much. You're so nice."

He leaned forward, getting close to her face, and said, "Anything for my sweet..." He kissed her nose. "...wonderful..." He kissed her forehead. "...amazing..." He kissed her cheek. "...sexy..." He kissed her jawline. "...wife." He kissed her on the lips.

She softly kissed him back and muttered, "When I'm screaming at you in a hospital room in a couple of months, you won't be saying the same thing."

"I may not be saying it, but I'll definitely be thinking it."

She smiled and said, "That's good. Are you hungry at all?"

"Oh, don't get up. I'll get myself something to eat."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm definitely not getting up anytime soon. I ordered some pizza earlier, and there's a few pieces left if you wanted any."

He grinned and said, "Okay. Thanks." He heard Sonny say "Mmhmm" as he walked into the kitchen. He ate a piece of pizza before walking back into the living room. Sonny was passed out, yet again. He grinned and took off his shoes before climbing onto the couch.

That instantly woke Sonny up. She stared at him as he looked at her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Move over."

"Excuse me?"

"If you're not getting up, I'm laying down with you."

"Really, Chad? Really?" she asked, laughing as she scooted forward slightly.

He smiled as he manuvered himself between the couch and his wife. Sonny laughed, causing him to smile even more. "You finished?" she asked, looking back at him.

He nodded, wrapping one of his arms around her, the other he placed under his head. She laid back onto him slightly, feeling his head fall on top of hers comfortably. "Sonny?" he softly asked.

"Chad?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Airplane

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Disney or anything else copyrighted. I do own the storylines, though._

**A/N: Again, thank you all who reviewed, favorited, etc.! It really does mean a lot to me =) I'll admit, this chapter probably isn't the greatest, and it didn't turn out quite what I had in mind at first, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Sonny Munroe did not like airplanes. Before landing her role on "So Random!", she just drove places. She had never ridden an airplane before Hollywood. She wasn't scared as she took the plane from Wisconsin to Hollywood. In fact, she couldn't stop talking on the plane! But, that was over a year ago. It's not that she was scared of airplanes because of the September 11 attacks. No, terrorism, surprisingly, wasn't her biggest worry. She didn't like feeling of being confined in an airplane for long periods of time. She didn't mind long car rides too much, because at least she could get out and stretch for a while. True, in an airplane, she could get out of her seat and walk around, but she wasn't getting any fresh air, and she wasn't outdoors... just confined in an airplane, in the sky, tens of thousands of feet above the ground...

She groaned. Because she had to drive up to San Francisco for a few days prior to the trip, she missed Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora's flight. Instead of arriving the previous night and having a day of relaxation, she opted to arrive on that day of relaxation... what a horrible idea that was. She was going to be alone on that plane ride - not even her Mom would be on there... and the trip was to Canada! From Wisconsin to Hollywood, it only took about two hours. But, from Hollywood to Toronto, it would take about six hours. And the only reason she was going to Canada was because of an awards show, where they were bound to win, from what she had heard.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..."

Sonny miserably looked up and blinked, her mouth slowly opening. Three words kept popping up in her head: Chad, Dylan, and Cooper. "Chad?" she asked, not believing her was standing in front of her.

"The one and only," he said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still in shock.

"Going to Canada. Seems like you're going to the same place."

She sighed and nodded, slumping into her seat. "You got that right," she grumbled.

"Don't you just love airplanes?" he asked, plopping down beside her and staring off, smiling. She looked at him like he was crazy. Before she could answer, he continued, "I just love being high above the clouds; they're so fun to look at. And then the turbulance..." He sighed happily. "It's like a roller coaster! Going up and down and side to side..."

Sonny just sat there, staring straight ahead, her face getting paler and paler. He seriously loved those things? She absolutely hated looking at the clouds; she had to keep her window shut! And the turbulance... she could only imagine her reaction to the turbulance.

"So, where are you sitting at?" Chad asked, still staring off.

"Uh..." Sonny looked at her ticket, which sat in her passport. "6B. You?"

Chad laughed, looking over at her. "No way. Sonny Munroe? First class? I didn't realize you got paid for working over at Chuckle City."

"Hah, hah, very funny. I decided to treat myself this time," she informed him before adding, "Now tell me where you're sitting."

He grabbed her ticket out of her passport, still not believing her. He stared at it for a few moments, silent, before saying, "Oh." He placed her ticket back down and got out his ticket.

She looked at his ticket and her mouth shot back open. "No way!" she cried.

"Unfortunately."

"We're sitting next to each other?!"

"Unfortunately."

Sonny groaned. She had purposely chosen as aisle seat, but since she was sitting next to Mr. Cloud Lover here, he was bound to have the window bright and open... this wasn't going to be fun.

"Attention all passengers," one of the desk attendents said. "Welcome and thank you for flying with Delta Airlines. We are now boarding for Flight 801 from Los Angeles to Toronto, Canada. All customers sitting in the First Class Zone may now come up, and please enter via the Breezeway side. We will be calling the other zones soon. Thank you."

"You don't seem so thrilled," Chad noted as Sonny slowly stood up.

"Long flights aren't my thing," Sonny muttered, grabbing her purse and walking over the counter.

Chad quickly followed her as they handed their passports and tickets to the counter attendants. They walked into the plane and quickly found their seats and sat down. Chad peered through his window and said, "This is awesome. Soon we'll be all the way up there..."

Sonny tried to block him out as she got out her iPod from her purse. She quickly put in her earbuds and turned on her music. She could hear people walking past her, to get to their seats far behind her. Soon the people stopped walking in, and she pushed her seat back a little bit, getting more comfortable. A few minutes later, she felt a poke on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and instead of finding Chad in front of her face, a flight attendent was looking at her. She took out an earbud and the flight attendent said, "Miss, I'm going to need you to pull up your chair and turn off your electronic device." Sonny nodded and pulled up her chair and turned off her iPod, but continued to hold onto it as she buckled her seatbelt.

The captain started to talk over the loudspeaker, but she couldn't pay attention to him; the plane was starting to move. She tightly gripped the armrests, her body going through many different things. Her insides were churning, her head was throbbing slightly... she did not feel good.

"Sonny, if you're going to puke, please do it while we're in the air," Chad quietly said to her, watching her.

Sonny looked over at him and tried to smile, but she knew a miserable smile was on her face. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I won't puke while we're in the plane."

"Are you feeling sick?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head. "No."

Chad stared at her for a moment before saying, "You don't like flying, do you?"

Sonny sighed and shook her head, looking straight ahead to the seat in front of her. "No."

"Don't worry, Sonny. As long as I'm on the plane, nothing will happen to either of us," Chad said, smirking as he looked out the window.

Sonny smiled slightly, her mood lifting a little. "Thanks." She watched the video on safety procedures and watched the flight attendents get ready for takeoff. She felt the plane stop for a moment before feeling it speed up. She gripped the armrests once more, gripping them even more as the plane started to fly into the sky. Her body was incredibly tense. Her head was pressed against the headrest, her eyes were shut tight. She remained that way for about five to ten minutes, until they were cruising in the sky.

"Sonny, it's alright now," Chad said.

Sonny didn't realize how tense her body was until he started talking to her. She relaxed her body some before opening her eyes. The window was shut, something that had surprised her. "I'm surprised you're not looking out the window, oogling at the clouds below."

Chad shrugged. "I was, but I figured you might want it shut."

She just stared at him for a moment. She wasn't completely surprised her was being nice to her, because he did have moments like that. "Thanks, Chad," she finally said.

He shrugged and said, "Don't get too used to it. I may want to pull up the shade later." He paused before adding, "I'll tell you before I do that, though."

She nodded and clicked on the screen in front of her. She browsed through the movies and television. Surprisingly, she found both "MacKenzie Falls" and "So Random!" on there. There was only one episode to watch, but she decide to watch it to keep her mind focused off of being so high in the air. She laughed at many of the jokes and sketches. When she was done, she looked over and saw Chad watching something very familiar... her eyes widened. He was watching "So Random!"! She was about to say something until she remembered what Chad had done for her, so she decided she was going to be nice to him today, too. She grabbed her iPod, plugged her earbuds into it, and shut her eyes, listening to her music.

"Sonny?"

She opened her eyes. She had just went to sleep... or so she had thought. The song was different than what it was before. She looked at her iPod; she had listened to over 100 songs. She looked over and saw Chad looking at her. "Huh?"

"We're starting to land," he told her. "Seems like we're getting there early."

She blinked a couple of times. Had she really fallen asleep for the majority of the flight? "Really?" she asked. Chad nodded. She took out her earbuds and adjusted her seat so she was sitting upright. She reached over and pulled up the window shade.

"You didn't have to do that," Chad said, looking over at her.

Sonny shrugged. "It's my way of saying 'thank you'."

"You were asleep for about four hours. I did look outside while you were asleep." He paused. "But you're welcome."

They smiled at each other before looking outside. They were slowly descending through the clouds, the land clear below them. "We're so high up," she muttered, still looking outside. He nodded, also looking outside.

Within twenty minutes, they were landing in Canada. Once the plane had gotten to the terminal and it was okay to get up, Chad jumped out of his seat and around Sonny. "Well, I gotta jet," Chad said, grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment.

"Why so quickly?" Sonny asked. "We still have to go through customs and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I just told my ride to come get me, and they'll be here any minute," Chad said, starting to walk off. "The next time I see you better be in America, or on that stage at the awards show."

She smiled and nodded, gathering her things together. She smiled to herself as she walked off the plane.

In fact, she really didn't see him until she was on that stage at the awards show.


	4. Heaven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Sonny with a Chance, or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! As usual, they mean a lot to me =) I hope you all like this chapter! There's a bit of a backstory in this, and I'm not even sure myself if it's right (I did a lot of research before writing this, though). Enjoy!**

Chad was sitting on his couch, typing on his laptop. He was talking to a big boss at one of the major film companies about an upcoming film he was producing. Normally, he would talk to the big boss on a headset or on the phone, but he told the boss both his phone and headset were broken. Sonny would be arriving home soon with their daughter, and he didn't want to have to ignore his daughter while talking to his boss. But, their conversation had just ended short, for his boss had to go. He placed his laptop next to him and got up, stretching slightly.

The front door opened. He looked over and saw his daughter, Claire, bundling over to him. "Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed, smiling happily. He grinned and bent down, giving her a big hug as she reached him. "Hey sweetie!" he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up today."

"It's okay," she said as he stood up, still holding onto her. "Mommy said you'll take me to and from school tomorrow."

"Oh, did she?" he asked, smiling at his wife as she walked inside.

Sonny nodded. "She did," she said, walking over to her husband and kissing him. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, smiling at Sonny before looking at his daughter and said, "Of course I'll take you to and from school tomorrow."

"Yay!" Claire happily said.

Chad grinned as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked his daughter, placing her down on the counter. Claire thought for a moment, her legs dangling off the counter. "Can I have grape juice?"

"You sure can," Chad said, grabbing a grape juice box from the counter and handing it to Claire.

"Thank you!" she said, grabbing the straw and poking it into the box. She then started to drink it.

"How was school today?" Chad asked his daughter.

"Good," she said.

"What'd you learn?"

Claire thought for a moment. "I didn't learn anything."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Then what did you do at school today?"

"We colored. Ms. Rebecca taught us some colors, but I already knew all of them. Some of the other kids didn't know some of the colors."

Chad smiled. Him and Sonny had been coloring with Claire since she was very little, and taught her colors soon after she had started talking. He had a bright daughter, and he was very proud of her. "Do you want to watch some TV?" he asked her. She nodded happily. He picked her up and took her into the living room. He placed her down on the ground and handed her the remote. "I'll be right back," he told her. She nodded and turned on the TV, still sipping on her juice box.

He walked out of the living room and down the hallway into his and Sonny's bedroom. He found Sonny on the bed, laying there. One of her knees was bent upright, the other hung off the bed. Her hand was holding an ice pack to her forehead. "Thank you for picking Claire up today," he told her.

She looked over at him and nodded. "No problem."

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "How was work?" he softly asked her, softly rubbing her leg.

"Horrible," she murmured. "They wanted me to stay longer, but I said I couldn't, because I had to pick up Claire, and they got mad."

"But you never stay past 2," he said.

"Exactly! I was almost late picking her up, too." She sighed and shut her eyes.

He crawled over her and laid down next to her. "Maybe you should quit," he murmured, laying on his side.

She shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see how your new movie works out."

"It will work," he told her, smirking.

"I'm not saying it won't," she said, smiling as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "We'll see how your schedule is."

He nodded. "You want to order some takeout tonight? We'll get your favorite..."

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for cooking, so unless you want to cook, we should probably do that. Ask Claire what she wants, though, and we'll just order from there." Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring. She reached over and grabbed it. "It's my Mom," she said.

"I'll leave you to talk to her," Chad said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. He then got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the living room and smiled: Claire was exactly where he left her, sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He sat down on the couch and looked at the TV. She was watching some cartoon he forgot the name of, but had seen before. He looked at her for a moment. She had golden blonde hair that had grown long and was sometimes curly, sometimes wavy. Her eyes were as blue as Chad's, but had the brightness of Sonny's. She also had Chad's nose and ears, but she had Sonny's smile and happy attitude, something Chad was thankful for everyday.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Are Grandma and Grandpa in Heaven?"

That made Chad think for a moment. He looked over and saw Sonny at the corner of the room and the hallway, a slightly shocked look on her face. She wasn't angry, just surprised at the question. She then walked into the kitchen and began quietly talking on the phone. Chad looked at his daughter, who was curiously looking at him. She was obviously referring to his parents, who had died when he was very young.

"I think so," he finally said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Sally was talking about it in class today. Her dog died yesterday, but she said he went to doggy Heaven. I don't think Grandma and Grandpa are in doggy Heaven, though."

Chad nodded. "Yeah, sweetie, they're in Heaven. They've been there for a long time."

Claire nodded.

"Hey, Claire?" Sonny called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Claire called back.

"Nana wants to know if you want to spend the weekend with her."

"Okay!"

"Okay. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Claire thought for a moment. "Pizza!"

"Cheese only?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

Chad smiled at his daughter, who's attention returned right back to the TV. That was a very interesting conversation they had, and it was something he didn't really think about. He wasn't sure if he really believed in Heaven or not. He was raised by his grandparents, who weren't very religious. Even though he was not sure what he believed in, he knew his parents were in a better place. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, from behind, before he felt another head rest on top of his. He smiled and lightly grabbed the pair of hands.

"You okay?" Sonny murmured.

Chad nodded. "Yeah." He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"Daddy! That's you!" Claire exclaimed loudly, pointing at the TV.

Chad and Sonny looked over at the TV. It was true; it was a commercial for one of Chad's movies that would soon be premiering on HBO. It was an action movie that was released almost a year ago.

"That was a good movie," Sonny muttered, grinning.

"You liked that, huh?" Chad asked, tilting his head so he could see her.

Sonny cheekily grinned. "Oh yeah. Who could resist a shirtless Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Chad thought for a moment, looking away slightly. Sonny giggled. "Only an idiot," he concluded. "Even the guys go crazy. They wish they had what I had."

"And what would that be?" Sonny asked.

"A fine six-pack and an amazing tan with amazing, highlighted hair-"

Sonny laughed and said, "Chad, be serious."

"Okay." He paused, looking into her dark brown eyes. "A loving, amazing, sexy, gorgeous wife, who's also been his best friend for over a decade, and the most wonderful, beautiful, and truly spectacular daughter, both who he loves with all his heart."

Sonny stared at him, a genuine smile on her face, tears slightly brimming her eyes. "That's beautiful, Chad." Chad leaned up and kissed her softly. She kissed him back.

"Eww!" came the cry front ten feet in front of them. They looked over and laughed at their daughter's slightly disgusted face.

"Come on, sweetie," Sonny said, walking over to Claire. "Let's go get some ice cream, and then we'll get the pizza."

"Okay!" Claire said, happily jumping up.

"I'll come with you two," Chad said, also standing up. Sonny smiled at Chad, who smiled back at her. They interlocked their hands and followed their daughter out of their apartment.


	5. Disney

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Sonny with a Chance._

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"In about five minutes, honey."

Claire sighed and stared out the window. Chad smiled and lightly shook his head. Today, he was taking her to Disneyland. His wife and Claire's mother, Sonny, was not able to go. She was sick with the flu, and did not feel like getting out of bed. Sonny wasn't that upset, though, because, as she had told Chad, "I took her to Disneyland BEFORE she was born, and she LOVED it." He had forgotten about their small trip to Disneyland while Sonny was pregnant, and of course Claire wasn't going to remember going then, so this was technically her first time going. Chad had been to Disneyland three times prior to this trip: twice with Sonny, and once with his grandparents, when he was a kid.

"Has Mommy been to Disneyland before?" Claire asked from the backseat, her big, blue eyes staring at Chad curiously.

Chad nodded, smiling. "Many times. Mommy loves Disneyland. She's even been to DisneyWorld, in Florida."

Claire gasped. "Can we go there someday?!"

Chad slowly nodded. "Someday, sure."

Claire grinned happily, clapping her hands together. Chad grinned even more. He absolutely loved seeing his daughter happy, and he never liked seeing her upset.

"LOOK, DADDY, IT'S SLEEPING BEAUTY'S CASTLE!" Claire screamed, pointing a finger out the window.

Chad laughed and looked over. It sure was the castle, meaning they were very close. "It sure is," he said. "We need to find a parking space before we ride any rides or play any games, though."

Claire happily nodded. She continued to stare out her window, entranced by the castle and the rides she could see. Chad paid for the parking and found a parking spot, surprisingly close to the entrance. "Alright, baby, let's go." He could hear Claire happily cheer as he shut his door and opened hers. He unfastened her toddler seat's seatbelt and picked her up. "Are you excited?" he asked her as they walked to the entrance. She happily nodded, her eyes shining happily, her wide grin ecstatic. They had previously bought their tickets, so they quickly headed inside.

"DADDY! LOOK!" Claire cried, pointing.

Chad looked over and saw a bunch of Disney characters standing around. "Want to get your picture with them?" he asked.

Claire thought for a moment. "I want a picture with Mickey, then let's ride some rides."

Chad laughed and nodded. "Okay. Let's go get a picture with Mickey." He walked over to where Mickey was, still holding Claire. He noticed a lot of people waiting to get their picture with or an autograph from Mickey. "There's a lot of people waiting, sweetie. Do you want to wait?" Claire nodded. Chad nodded as well and waited behind the other parents and children.

It took about ten minutes, but they finally got over to Mickey. Chad put Claire down as she screamed, "HI MICKEY!" Mickey waved at her, blowing her a few kisses. Claire giggled and said, "Can I get a picture with you, Mickey?" Mickey nodded enthusiastically. Claire squealed and hugged Mickey, who hugged her in return.

Chad smiled at them and took out his camera and pointed it at them. "Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" Claire exclaimed happily.

Chad grinned as he took the picture. "Okay!" He grabbed his phone and said, "One more for Mommy. Do something silly!"

Claire stuck out her tongue and Mickey made a funny pose. Chad laughed as he took the picture with his phone. "Okay! Say 'thank you', sweetie."

"Thank you, Mickey!" Claire happily said. Mickey blew her more kisses. "Bye-bye!" she said as she walked over to her Daddy.

"Mickey was very nice, huh?" Chad asked, taking a hold of Claire's hand.

Claire nodded happily. "Yeah!"

Chad grabbed one of the maps and bent down next to Claire. He opened the map and asked her, "Where do you want to go first?"

Claire looked over the map. She couldn't really read most of the words, but she was mostly looking at the pictures. "Um... there!" she said, pointing at a pyramid, which was the Indiana Jones ride.

Chad looked at the map for a second. "Hmm... baby, I don't think you can get on that ride. You're not tall enough."

Claire pursed her lips together, thinking for another few moments. "Ooh, Pirates!" She didn't really see that on the map, but she rememberd hearing her friends talk about how great that ride was.

Chad looked on the map and nodded. "Okay, Pirates it is!" He put the map in his pocket and picked up Claire. He started walking towards the ride, going through both Main Street USA and Adventureland before heading into New Orleans Square, where "Pirates of the Caribbean" was. Claire oogled at everything as they walked into the building, her eyes big, her head turning to look at everything. They finally found a line, but it wasn't too long. They waited for a couple of minutes before getting on the boat. Chad put Claire down next to him, but she climbed right back into his lap. He smiled and placed his arms around her, keeping a hold on her.

The boat ride was an enjoyable one. Claire kept quiet the whole time, being very attentive to what was being said and what was going on. Chad smiled and looked around at everything. Sonny and him had been on that ride many times, but usually towards the end of the day, when they were tired and wanted to relax for a few minutes. He returned his attention back to his daughter, who's big eyes were entranced by the animatronics singing and dancing around them. Soon the ride was over, and they got out. He picked her up and walked out of the attraction. "Did you like the ride?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah! It was cool!"

He smiled. Once back outside, he looked around. He saw the Haunted Mansion close to them. "Want to go there?" he asked, pointing to the building.

Claire looked over and nodded. "Okay."

He walked over there. Surprisingly, there wasn't too big of a line for that, either. They were soon inside that slightly cramped room, the one that slowly took them down while they heard the background story for the house. Claire's arms tightened around him as they went lower. "It's okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Soon they were out of the elevator and walked over to where the cars were. Within a minute they had gotten into theirs and we sitting side-by-side. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded, curiously looking around.

He always enjoyed the Haunted Mansion ride. He enjoyed the thrills and spooks the ride brought. Sonny liked the ride, but it would freak her out a little bit sometimes. Claire, of course, was only five, so she was probably going to get a little more scared. Around 3/4 into the ride, the cars stopped. He was used to this on certain rides, and he knew they would start back up soon.

"Daddy?" Claire asked, slightly scared.

"It's okay, baby," Chad said, scooting closer to his daughter. "We'll be moving soon."

"She's really scary," Claire muttered, pointing. They were right at the end of the attic, where the ghostly bride was. Her voice was very creepy, talking about past wedding vows before holding up a hatchet.

Chad nodded. She was a bit scary, but he wasn't about to tell Claire that. Right as he was about to comfort her, they started to move again. "Look, we're moving right past her," he told her.

They passed through the graveyard and back into the loading area, where they got out of their doom buggies. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and back outside. "Daddy, that was scary," she told him.

He smiled lightly and said, "Okay. We won't ride that again."

Claire nodded and asked, "What ride are we going on next?"

Chad got out the map and looked at it. "Want to go on the Winnie the Pooh ride?"

"Yeah!" Claire said, nodding happily. Chad nodded and walked towards Critter Country. Whenever he went to Disneyland with Sonny, the first thing they would get on was Splash Mountain. Unfortunately, Claire wasn't tall enough to get on that ride, but he didn't mind missing it this time. They ended up passing Splash Mountain to get to Winnie the Pooh. As they were passing it, one of the logs was going down the final drop.

Claire's eyes widened as she watched the drop. "Daddy... I don't want to go on that."

Chad smiled and said, "Okay. We don't have to go on that." He was partially glad she didn't want to go on it. He didn't want to deny her going on another ride. They finally made their way over to Winnie the Pooh, where they found a slightly long line waiting to get in. "Are you okay with waiting for..." He checked the wait time. "About 25 minutes?" Claire nodded. Chad nodded and stepped in line. When he got in line, he noticed a few people looking his way... right before the whispering started. He internally sighed; being a very famous child / teenage, now adult star had it's downs sometimes. He didn't pay too much attention to them, though; his attention was placed on his daughter, who was looking around at the book pages that were displayed around the waiting area.

"That's Christopher Robin and Pooh!" she said, pointing at the page nearest them.

Chad nodded. "Granny would read me those stories when I was little," he told her, 'Granny' referring to his Grandmother.

Claire nodded. "She sometimes reads me those stories, too. Ooh, Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"We should get the Winnie the Pooh books!"

Chad nodded. "Okay. We can get them tomorrow, unless they have them here."

Claire nodded and looked at the other pages. Chad smiled to himself, moving forward in the line slightly. He was glad she had expressed an interest in reading books. He would try to read to her every once in a while, but it would mostly be Sonny who would read her all the books she had. Before and soon after Claire was born, Sonny had decided upon buying all sorts of baby books, and taking hers from her Mom's house.

Within fifteen minutes, they were getting onto the ride. Claire happily jumped into the ride, sitting down beside her Father. Chad always found the ride a bit trippy; it reminded him of the stories he would hear about people getting high. Claire seemed to love the ride, and wasn't too phased by it. Afterwards, they entered the gift shop and looked around.

"Daddy?" Claire asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken."

"Okay." He picked her up and headed towards the Hungry Bear Restaurant. Sonny also loved chicken, and they would always head there to have lunch. They walked in there, and found a bit of a line. "Do you want the chicken nuggets?" he asked Claire, who nodded. When they got to the cashier, he said, "Can I get one order of the kids chicken nuggets, with fries, and one classic cheeseburger, also with fries."

"Would you like anything to drink with that?" the cashier asked.

"I'll have one water bottle... do you want lemonade, sweetie?" Claire nodded. "And one small lemonade." He paid the cashier and walked over to the counter, where he quickly got his food. He walked over a booth and said, "Do you want to sit with me or by yourself?"

"By myself."

He put Claire down and said, "Pick a side." She ran to one of the sides and Chad sat on the other, putting the tray in the middle of the table. He grabbed his burger and fries and started to eat his fries. Claire dug into her chicken nuggets, happily eating them. They soon finished their food, nothing left from the tray. Chad picked up the tray and threw it away in the trashbin. He picked up Claire and said, "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" she repeated happily as they walked outside. She looked and said, "Wait, Daddy."

He stopped. "What is it?"

"I think it's raining outside."

Chad stepped closer to the door and nodded. "It sure is..." He forgot to bring an umbrella. He knew it was cloudy, but he didn't think it was going to rain. "Okay. Let's buy an umbrella first and then ride some more rides, okay?" Claire nodded. He went outside and quickly headed into the nearest shop, where they thankfully had raincoats and umbrellas.

"OOH!" Claire cried happily, pointing at the Minnie raincoat.

Chad looked over and laughed. "Do you want that?" Claire nodded and picked one up. Chad checked the size, grabbed a cheap umbrella, and went over to the cashier, Claire following behind him. Chad paid for the items and stepped outside. Thankfully, there was some cover right outside the shop, so he opened the jacket package and helped Claire put on the jacket. "Does it fit well?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Thank you, Daddy!"

He smiled and bent down. "Anything for my favorite daughter."

She giggled as he bent over and kissed her. "I'm your only daughter, Daddy!"

He laughed and said, "You sure are, and you're still my favorite.

She laughed as he grabbed her hand and opened the umbrella. For the next few hours, they saw a few shows and rode rides such as It's a Small World, Mad Tea Party, Peter Pan's Flight, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Buzz Lightyear: Astro Blasters, and Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage.

"Okay, baby, is there anything else you want to do before we go?" he asked.

Claire thought for a moment. "We should buy Mommy something."

Chad nodded, smiling. "We should. Let's go back to the front of the park and look through the shops there, okay?" Claire nodded, and together they headed to Main Street USA. They looked through some of the shops, at items sood as food, jewelry, pins, and clothes. Chad ended up getting her some of her favorite chocolates from Disney, and a cute Mickey Mouse shaped necklace. Claire had a bit of a hard time picking something out for her Mommy, though.

"Hey, Claire-bear?" he asked, bending down next to her. "If you can't find something, I'll say you picked these chocolates out for Mommy, okay?"

Claire nodded. "Okie dokie." She looked over and gasped. "Daddy! Look at that pretty Minnie!"

He looked over and saw a holiday-themed Minnie. She had expressed an interest in Minnie a couple of years ago, and they had been giving her some of the plushies to collect since. "You don't have that one yet, do you?" Claire shook her head. "Okay, we'll get that for you."

"Really?!" Claire asked as Chad picked it up.

"Of course," he said, walking over to the cashier and paying for everything. Once he's done, he grabs the pack, picks up Claire, and walks back out towards their car. "Did you have fun today?"

Claire nodded. "I did! Thank you, Daddy!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun today."

Claire rested her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the car. He placed her in the backseat, placing the bag next to her carseat, and then got into the front seat. She was passed out. He smiled and started driving back home.

**A/N: I just keep writing one-shots with their daughter... but I love it! I'm not sure what to write next. If you want me to write anything, or if you have any ideas, please tell me, and I will use them somehow =) And please review! Reviews are pure love!**


	6. Photoshoot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, Disney, or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: This is dedicated to ChadxSonny14, who really wanted more on Chapter 2 =) Enjoy!**

Sonny and Chad were laying in bed. Chad was finishing up some e-mails, and Sonny was reading one of the celebrity gossip magazines that she got from the store earlier. Soon a loud "moo"-ing noise came from Sonny's phone. She groaned as she stretched over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She paused. "Hey! Yeah... Good... no, but he gave me flowers and a new bunny rabbit..." Chad curiously stared over at her as she continued on, raising an eyebrow. "No, not a real one, a stuffed rabbit... mmhmm..." Sonny looked over at Chad. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she listened to whoever was on the phone. "Tawni says hi," she told Chad.

Chad nodded, not very surprised. They got a call at least once a day from Tawni. "Tell Blondie I said hello."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "He said - Yeah... He did... Old habits die hard, Tawni..."

Chad rolled his eyes and continued writing his e-mail. She had heard him call her "Blondie". He would tease her with that name occassionally, and she would make a scene about it, though he figured she was probably joking around.

"Okay... Umm..." Sonny looked at Chad. "When's my next appointment?"

Chad thought for a moment. "Next Tuesday."

"Next Tuesday." Sonny paused. "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem... Okay... Wait, wait, stop. Stop." She paused for a few moments, listening. "Hold on." She turned to Chad. "We have a photoshoot tomorrow?"

Chad looked over at her, puzzled. "'We have a photoshoot tomorrow?'" he repeated.

"That's what Tawni said."

"Who told her?"

"Who told you this?" She paused before saying, "We did."

"When?"

"When?" Another pause. "A few months ago."

Chad looked puzzled. "Hold on..." he muttered. He grabbed his Blackberry from his bedside table and pressed a few buttons. "Ooh... we sure do have one tomorrow..."

"Really?"

"I guess so."

"We forgot," Sonny said into the phone. She laughed. "I swear we didn't know!" She continued to laugh. "Okay, okay. Sure, that's fine. Yeah... Um..." She looked back at Chad and asked, "What time is the photoshoot tomorrow?"

"Nine."

"Nine." She paused. "Okay... Six? That's early!" She sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever. See you tomorrow." She smiled. "Okay. Bye." She placed her phone back on her beside table.

"She's coming over tomorrow?" Chad asked, shutting his laptop.

Sonny nodded. "She feels like if she doesn't come over tomorrow, that we'll continue to forget about the shoot and miss it. She says that this will be a high point of our careers and that we should take every opportunity that's presented to us, otherwise we're a bunch of fools."

Chad rolled is eyes. "Drama Queen."

"And you're the Drama King. Hush."

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Am I, Sonny? Am I really?"

"Flattery using lines from 'Mackenzie Falls' won't work, honey."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I know."

"You could say 'I love you, too', you know. I am carrying your child."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I think only someone crazy could do that."

"What? Carry my child? Well, I guess you're crazy."

"I guess so."

"You're not crazy, Sonny."

"You're crazy, Chad."

"Excuse me?"

"'I guess you're crazy. Oh, nevermind, you're not crazy'," she said, imitating his voice.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "And that's why I call you 'Funny Sonny'."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I don't know about you, Chad, but I'm tired." She reached over and turned off her light. She placed her magazine on the bedside table and laid on her side, grabbing a pillow and wrapping her arms around it.

Chad placed his laptop on the bedside table and turned off his light. He snuggled against Sonny and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Sonny."

"I know."

They both grinned and soon fell asleep.

---

Sonny groggily awoke to her phone "moo"-ing. She quickly reached over and answered it. "What?"

"Oh, my God, good morning to you, Sonny. Did you forget I was coming over?"

Sonny looked at the clock. It was 5:45AM. "You're early."

"I thought there would be more traffic! Now let me in!"

Sonny groaned and hung up. As she got up, she heard the door open and Tawni say, "WHO LEAVES THEIR DOOR OPEN LIKE THIS?!"

"If that bitch doesn't shut up..." Chad muttered grumpily, turning over.

Sonny slowly walked out of her room and down the hallway. "Tawni. Shut up. People were trying to sleep."

"Good morning, soon-to-be Mommy!"

"Not yours," Sonny muttered, shutting the front door.

"I know. Thankfully. I wouldn't be able to handle Chad as a Father."

"And he wouldn't be able to handle you."

"I know."

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Oh, goodness no, I'm taking you two out!"

"Tawni... Chad won't wake up until eight. We'll just eat here."

Tawni huffed. "Fine! See if I make Mr. Grumpy Pants anything for breakfast."

"Mr. Grumpy Pants can make his own breakfast," Chad said, walking past Sonny and Tawni and into the kitchen.

"I wasn't planning on making yours, anyway," Tawni told him.

"I wasn't going to eat whatever you made, anyway," Chad told Tawni, starting the coffee machine.

"You are so rude!" Tawni snapped.

Chad stared at her. "You barged into our apartment and start screaming, and you call me rude?"

"You're not treating your guest, moi, very nicely."

"You're not a guest. This is like your second house."

"Too bad this isn't a house."

"Guys, please," Sonny muttered, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What would you like, Sonny?" both Chad and Tawni asked at the same time.

Sonny smiled slightly before responding, "Eggs."

"I'LL GET THEM!" both Chad and Tawni hurriedly said. They bumped into each other as they reached the fridge. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! MAKE ME!"

"She's my wife!" Chad said, pushing Tawni slightly.

"She's my best friend!" Tawni said, pushing Chad slightly.

"You two are hopeless," Sonny muttered, slowly getting up and walking over to the fridge.

"Sonny, sit down..." Chad said.

"Just get your coffee."

"Sonny, he's right, you should be sitting down," Tawni said.

"What do you want to eat?" Sonny asked Tawni.

Tawni thought for a moment. "I want some eggs, too. You know how I like them."

Sonny thought for a moment. "Scrambled?"

"Scrambled indeed! Gotta stick to the classics, you know," Tawni said, sitting down at the table.

Chad stared at Tawni. "You're letting her cook?!"

"What?" Tawni protested. "She offered, and Tawni doesn't turn down an food offer."

"Hungry hippo," Chad muttered to himself.

Sonny snorted, putting the eggs into a frying pan. The married couple glanced at each other, smiling.

---

Sonny looked at herself in the mirror, holding out her dress slightly. She was wearing a white squareneck babydoll dress. She had gotten her hair and makeup done before putting on her dress. Her makeup looked natural, with just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara on. Her long hair was wavy, a few loose curls hanging there as well. Her seven-month stomach really stood out. Her pregnancy didn't really hit her until that moment, and she couldn't help but stare at her stomach for a few moments.

She heard a knock at her dressing room door. "Sonny?" It was Chad. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Sonny said, opening the door.

He smiled at her. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with a few of the top buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. "You look nice," he told her.

"You look handsome."

He smirked. "Chad Dylan Cooper ALWAYS looks handsome and stunning, but thank you for pointing that out."

She giggled. "Chad..."

"Yes, my Sonshine?"

"I'm pregnant."

He paused for a few moments. "I would have never guessed."

She laughed and hit his chest, causing him to let out a few chuckles. "I'm serious, Chad. I'm pregnant."

"I know. You're over seven months along."

"I know." She sighed. "It just hit me now, you know."

"It took you long enough," he said, smiling as he grabbed her hand. "While you continue to think things over, I'm going to need you to walk with me outside. We've got a photoshoot to do."

She nodded and walked with him outside.

"Aah, here come the lovebirds," Tawni said.

Sonny rolled her eyes, while Chad said, "Just stay out of our pictures, Tawni."

Tawni dramatically gasped. "As IF I would EVER ruin any of SONNY'S photos! How dare you even think of that!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and took in their surroundings. They were obviously in somebody's backyard, which had a pool and a lot of grass and a few trees.

"Okay, let's get started," the photographer, Julie, said. "I would you like you two to start over by the pool..."

And that's how their day went. They posed in various positions by the pool, with both husband and wife threatening to push each other into the pool. They moved over to the middle of the yard, they posed under a few trees, and finally, they went to the front of the house and in the street.

"And that's a wrap!" Julie said, smiling at the married couple. Their final shot had Chad holding Sonny bridal-style in a position that had them almost kissing. "You two were wonderful."

"Thanks," they said, smiling.

"I'm so glad I get to keep this dress," Sonny said, stretching.

"You look so sexy in it," Chad muttered, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"You look supremely good in that suit, too," Sonny said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Of course I do. I don't work out for nothing."

She laughed and said, "Lucky. At least you get to work out."

"You don't need to work out."

"Neither do you."

"Oh, yes I do. I don't want to gain any of those 'sympathy pounds' I hear other Dad's talking about. That would just ruin my sexy image."

Sonny sighed. "Chad, you can be so arrogant sometimes."

"You know you love it," Chad said, resting his forehead against hers.

She knew she did, and let a smile fall across her lips. "I do... it makes for interesting conversations."

He nodded and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Let's get going home. I'm sure you're tired."

---

A very persistant ringing awoke Chad the next morning. He knew it was Tawni, because he set that ringtone specifically for when she called or texted. He picked up his phone, groaning slightly. He rubbed his eyes and saw that she was sending him a picture message. He opened it and smiled. It was a picture from yesterday. It was a close-up of him and Sonny sitting by the poolside, their foreheads touching, their faces relaxed and peaceful. Tawni sent this message: "Julie posted this online earlier. I have to admit, you two make an adorable couple :)"

Chad smiled and put the phone back down. He turned over and wrapped his arms around Sonny, resting his head on her shoulder. He rested one of his hands on her swollen belly, and within seconds, he felt a kick. He grinned, his eyes shutting, and sleep overtaking him once more.

**A/N: Reviews are LOVE, my fellow readers. =) I might not be updating for a while, because I am on vacation but after this I will have limited access to the internet... so, if you have any ideas, or if you really just love this, please review!!!**


	7. Hair

_A/N: I do not own Disney, SWAC, or anything else copyrighted._

Sonny was walking down the hallway from the main set to her dressing room. She had just gotten done filming a new episode, including a sketch with a new character. Unfortunately, the sketch went wrong. The scene was mainly with Tawni and Sonny, with Tawni as a hairdresser and Sonny as the client. What was supposed to happen was that the dye wasn't supposed to work, and Sonny was going to be upset. But, someone decided to put real dye into the bowl, and that ended up bleaching Sonny's hair.

She sighed as she entered her dressing room. She didn't want her hair wet, so she began to dry her hair. Right after she was done, she noticed she had a new text message. She smiled as she saw it was from Chad. It read:

**Meet me at the park in 10 minutes. I've got a surprise.**

She didn't worry about there not being any kind of teasing in the message; she figured he was trying to wrap his filming. She didn't have to figure out which park he was talking about, either; they usually claimed it "their park", for usually they were the only people there. She quickly grabbed a cap and stuffed all her hair in it before walking out. She got over to the park in about five minutes, and found Chad already there when he arrived.

"Hey," she said, smiling as she walked over to him.

He smiled slightly at her and said, "Hey." He leaned forward and gave her a small hug, one she returned. Even though they had been going out for almost six weeks, they hadn't kissed yet. They were taking things slow, something that was surprisingly okay with both of them. Of course, they hugged every chance they got, and they would kiss each other's cheeks... noses... foreheads... anywhere on their face that wasn't their lips, anyway.

"So what's your surprise?" she asked, continuing to smile at him.

He sighed and said, "Sonny, promise me something."

She slowly nodded. "Okay..."

"Don't laugh when I show it to you," he said, a serious look on his face.

She nodded, her eyebrows knitting together slightly. "Okay..."

He sighed and took off his baseball cap. She hadn't noticed him wearing one... She stared at his head and tilted it slightly. His hair just looked darker... wait. She gasped and covered her mouth. His hair was dark brown! "Oh my God!"

"Sonny!" he snapped.

"I'm not laughing!" she snapped back. "But... you hair!"

"I know, I know, it's awful," he muttered, sighing once more. "But, this new writer / director wanted to change things up a bit, and he wants Mackenzie to go through this weird phase, and, ugh, you have no idea how much I ha-"

She put a finger up to his lips, instantly quieting him. "I like it," she simply said, a small smile across her face.

He was quiet for a moment, a surprised look on his face. "Really?"

She nodded. "I did like your blonde hair, too."

He groaned. "I'll get it back as soon as I can, I promise! I'm only using temporary dye, though. There's no way I would put anything permanent in my hair..."

She laughed. "Oh, Chad."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, why are you wearing that cap? So vintage..."

"Oh, just... I just liked it," she nervously said, shrugging.

"What? Did you get a new haircut? Don't like it?" he teased, reaching for her cap.

She scoffed slightly. "No!"

"Well, c'mon, you know much I like your hair..."

"Chad!" she exclaimed, but it was too late. He took off the cap, and her bleached hair fell from under the cap.

He just stared at her hair for a moment, before a grin appeared on his face.

"Chad," she whined. He started laughing. She narrowed her eyes at him before hitting his arm. "You jerk!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"You said for me not to laugh at you!"

He nodded, a small smile still on his face. "Okay, I shouldn't have laughed... but, why, Sonny?"

She groaned and told him the story about how the sketch went wrong. When she was done, she noticed he was still grinning... he looked like he was about laugh at any moment. She sighed and said, "Fine, Chad. Laugh. Just laugh."

He then started cracking up. She watched him, half-amused, half-upset. He stopped after a minute or so, still grinning. "Oh, Sonny..."

"I hate this," she muttered, pointing to her hair. "It looks AWFUL. I'm not meant to be a blonde!"

"Can't you just dye it back?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but the hair stylist at So Random!-"

"I didn't realize you all actually had one..."

"-said that I should wait 24 hours before dying my hair." She sighed and plopped down on the nearest bench, crossing her arms.

Chad smiled as sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her, causing her to scoot closer slightly and rest her head on his shoulder. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... at least you're not stuck with this hair until this new writer figures out what's best for him..."

She rolled her eyes. "Chad, Chad, Chad... always thinking about himself..."

"And who else would I be thinking about?" he asked. She stared up at him, an amused expression on her face. "Oh, yeah. My precious, wonderful, supportive girlfriend..."

"That's right," she said, wrapping her arms around him. She shrugged before saying, "I will admit, this is pretty funny."

"Who's situation?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "Both of ours... but mine is more funny. It's so random."

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Sonny? Really?"

"We need to stop using our shows in our conversations."

"True that."

"So... what do you really think about my hair?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, looking at her hair. "It does add to your name, it does make your hair look sunnier... of course, you're not a blonde." She rolled her eyes. He grinned and said, "But, if you do decide to keep this-"

"There is no way I am keeping this hair."

"-then I wouldn't mind it."

"Again, I'm dying this hair tomorrow night. Who knows, maybe I'll try a new color..."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, placing her head back on his shoulder. "I don't know, probably something close to your shade..."

He nodded. "You'd suit it better than I do."

She laughed. "Chad, you actually look quite handsome with this year."

"Do I now?" She nodded. He then suavely said, "Well, of course I do. I could pull off green hair if I wanted to."

She laughed. "Now, I seriously doubt that."

Chad gaped at her. "You doubt that?" He then shrugged, a bored look on his face. "I don't even want green hair, let's hope none of these movie producers want me to actually go that far..."

She laughed and sat up and stretched. "I'm up for some ice cream, Chad. Want to come with?"

He shrugged, placing his cap back on his head. "Sure."

She placed her hair back in her cap as they both stood up. She smiled at him as they grabbed each others hands. "Thanks, Chad."

"For what?" he asked, looking at her.

"For being yourself. For not being a complete douchebag about my hair, like you are with Tawni."

"Her blonde hair is fake, okay? And yours is accidentally fake. And, finally, I would never be a douchebag to you. That would be rude."

She smiled as they continued to stand there, looking at each other. They slowly leaned in, their eyes slowly closing. Finally, the gap between them closed as their lips touched in a small, sweet kiss. They slowly pulled apart, still staring at each other.

"That was... nice," Chad finally said.

She gaped at him. "You're not making fun of my kiss, are you? That was my first kiss!" She instantly turned red after saying that.

Chad blushed slightly as well. "Was it really your first kiss?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I've never been kissed before... not on So Random!, not by some other guy..."

"Well, I guess you can call this my first real kiss..." Chad muttered.

Sonny stared at him. "No way, Chad."

"I've been kissed on television and in movies before, but, like you said, not by some other person outside of acting." He shrugged. "No biggie, though."

"You are a good kisser," Sonny mumbled, blushing more.

He chucked, sweeping a hand through his hair. "You're not so bad yourself, Sonny."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him towards the ice-cream place. "C'mon, Mr. Ego. Let's go feed it some more."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I have a couple of chapters written on my other computer that I wrote during my vacation, but I haven't been able to get on there and post them... I wrote this today. I think it's okay. But, I'm back from vacation, and once I'm able to get on my other computer, I'll post those chapters, and hopefully start writing more material soon. Thank you all so much for the reviews!! They made me incredibly happy =)**


	8. Labor I

_A/N: I do not own SWAC, Disney, or anything else copyrighted._

Sonny and Chad laid in bed. Sonny was laying on her side, her fluffy pillows surrounding her. Chad was laying beside her, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them could sleep, and although they knew they were each awake, they weren't really talking to each other. They weren't mad at each other, but they didn't need to talk to be relaxed around each other. Plus, they were deep in thought, their minds thinking about a million different things.

Sonny was horribly uncomfortable. Her back was aching, and she felt very tired. Well, she wasn't quite as tired as she was before, but her body still felt slightly tired, even though she hadn't gotten much sleep. Her baby wasn't moving too much, yet she still couldn't fall asleep. She tried adjusting her pillows, but she gave up on that. Even though she had a bunch of pillows surrounding her, she just couldn't get quite comfortable.

Chad was thinking about their baby, and their new, upcoming life. Sonny was now 37 weeks pregnant, and her due date was coming up in just a few weeks. The doctors said because she was healthy and she didn't have any major problems with her pregnancy, that she could go to full term, but they said they wouldn't be surprised if she were to deliver before then, either. Sonny said she might've been feeling some contractions here and there, but she didn't want to go to the doctors on accident, in case it was the Braxton Hick's again. Sure, they had her crib, a couple of carriers, plenty of clothes, diapers, formula, and other baby nessecities... but were they ready to take care of a baby? Specifically, was he ready to take care of a baby?

Suddenly, Sonny slowly sat up. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 3:36AM. She shrugged slightly and got up.

"You okay?" Chad quietly asked, watching her get up.

She nodded. "I'm going to do some laundry."

He blinked, slowly nodding. "Okay."

"I figured, we have a lot to wash, might as well do it now," she muttered, gathering all the clothes from around their room and putting them into their laundry basket.

"Shout if you need any help," Chad muttered, grabbing a couple of her pillows and snuggling against them.

That's all Sonny slowly did for the next few hours. She first did their towels, then their reds, then their darks, then their lights. She finally got done around 6:30AM, and by then, she still wasn't tired. She peeked into their room and found Chad passed out, still snuggled against her pillows. She smiled as she went down the hallway and into their kitchen, where she started to fix their breakfast. She fixed some eggs and toast before making some coffee for Chad. She would drink coffee occassionally before her pregnancy, so she wasn't upset when she was told she couldn't drink coffee during her pregnancy.

Around 7AM, she heard Chad walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. "'Morning," he mumbled, walking over to Sonny and giving her a quick kiss before grabbing himself a cup of coffee. Sonny fixed their plates with food and put them on the table. She grabbed herself a water bottle and sat down at the table. Chad soon joined her, after grabbing the orange juice and his coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Sonny asked.

Chad shrugged. "Could've been better. Did you sleep at all?"

She shrugged. "A little bit. Not much, though."

"Did you do all the laundry?" She nodded. "Thanks."

She nodded. "No problem. Like I said, I just had a feeling I should get it done now."

He nodded and dug into his food. No matter how sleepy he was, once he woke up, he always quickly ate.

She started to eat her food but stopped after a few bites. She felt a bit weird... her baby was pushing slightly on her pelvis, but at the same time, it wasn't moving quite as much as it normally did in the morning. And, after thinking about her, these "contractions" she had been feeling were getting more and more regular... "Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"I think maybe the baby's coming."

They started at each other, slightly perplexed looks on each other's faces. He took a couple more big bites before putting his fork down. "Okay..." He paused for a moment, blinking. "Why don't you call the hospital, and I will get our bag ready."

"Is the baby seat in the car?" she suddenly asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I put it in there yesterday."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll go call the doctor."

He stood up. He grabbed their plates and put them in the sink before walking into their room. His mind was racing, thinking about a million different things. Within the next day or two, they were going to have a baby! He didn't realize how nervous he was until he started to pick up the bag. He set it down on the bed and rubbed his hands together, hoping they would stop shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths before picking up their bag once more and heading down the hallway.

"Dr. Casey is at the hospital, and she'll be waiting for us to get there," Sonny said, leaning against the counter slightly.

"You okay?" Chad asked, placing their bag on the counter.

She thought for a moment, looking down. "I think I am... I'm just..." She shrugged, looking up at Chad. "We're having a baby."

He nodded and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him the best she could and rested her head on his chest and sighed slightly. He softly rubbed her back. "Are you ready to go to the hospital?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We don't want her to wait too long," she said, referring to their doctor.

He nodded and grabbed their bag. He took Sonny's hand in his as they walked out of their apartment and out to their car. He helped her into the car before placing the bag into the backseat and got into the driver's seat. Their drive to the hospital was silent, with the exception of the quiet music from the radio. Their fingers were intertwined, resting over her stomach.

They pulled into the hopsital parking lot and found a spot relatively close to the door. Chad grabbed their bag from the backseat before getting out of the car. He rushed over to Sonny's side and opened the door for her. He grabbed her hands and arms and helped her up. They slowly walked inside and over to the reception desk. A nurse greeted them with a wheelchair. She slowly settled down in it before Chad pushed the wheelchair, following the nurse to the sixth floor, where their room was at.

"Your doctor will be here in a few minutes to check up on you," the nurse said.

Chad and Sonny nodded as the nurse left. As Chad put some of the contents of the bag into their dresser, Sonny looked around the room. It was a decent room, with a nice, comfortable bed, a twin couch, a couple of chairs, a dresser, and a TV and DVD player.

"Nice room," Chad said, walking up to Sonny, also taking a look at his surroundings.

She nodded. "Yeah, it is nice."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, his lips lingering there. She wrapped an arm around his torso and leaned closer to him. "We're having a baby," she murmured.

He nodded. "We are."

The doctor walked in then. "Hello, Mr. Cooper and Mrs. Munroe."

They smiled at her. "Hi, Dr. Casey."

"So, Sonny, if you'll get on the bed, we'll just see how your baby is doing," Dr. Casey said, walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

Sonny and Chad walked over to the bed. Chad helped her onto it as she laid down. "This is a comfortable bed," Sonny quietly said. Chad smiled, grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

Dr. Casey walked over to them and turned on the monitor equipment. She squirted some jelly onto Sonny's stomach and placed the transducer on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Sonny and Chad's baby popped up onto the screen, it's heartbeats filling the room. "Looking good," Dr. Casey said, nodding. "Normal heartbeat, nothing distressing... now let's just check your cervix..."

Chad leaned over and rested his head on top of Sonny's as Dr. Casey checked her cervix. Sonny nestled her head on Chad's neck. "Alright, you're a little over four centimeters dialated, which means you're definitely in labor. How are you feeling?"

Sonny shrugged. "I've felt a few contractions... they're not too strong... yet. I can feel the baby pushing down, too."

Dr. Casey nodded. "That's normal. Well, either myself or a nurse will continue to check on you until the real labor begins, alright?" Sonny nodded. "Please, don't hesitate to call any of us if there's a problem or if you need anything."

Sonny and Chad nodded. "Thanks," she said.

Dr. Casey nodded before leaving the room. Chad smirked as he sat up and got out his cell phone.

"What are you smirking for?" Sonny asked, grinning slightly.

"We need to call our family."

**A/N: Aah! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! I definitely was in a bit of a writer's block... I'm so sorry! I thought I wrote more than the amount of words that I supposedly wrote for this chapter, but oh well. I'm splitting this up (and making this certain chapter a two-shot) just so you all could read something =) I promise I'll have the next part up soon. And thank you all for the reviews, favorites, etc.! It means so much to me, and without you all, I wouldn't be continuing to write this series of one-shots. **


	9. Labor II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, SWAC, or anything else copyrighted._

"Mom's actually flying down today, I totally forgot she was in Wisconsin..." Sonny sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly.

"Gran and Pop will be here soon. They were out at the grocery store, so they have to go home first and drop those off before coming here, and then they started talking about how bad traffic could get, so it might be a while..." Chad also sighed.

"I don't think the baby is coming out soon," Sonny muttered. "I've been told childbirth during the first pregnancy is always the longest... and I'm still only 4 centimeters along..."

"We just got here almost an hour ago," Chad said, smiling slightly as he grabbed her hand in his and started rubbing her hand with his thumb.

She shrugged, settling into her pillows a bit more. She shut her eyes as another contraction hit her, her grip on Chad's hand tightening slightly. He placed his other hand on top of hers and continued to lightly rub it as her contraction continued on.

"You're doing great, Sonny," he murmured, leaning over and kissing her temple before resting his forehead against it.

She nodded and started to slowly relax as the contraction ended. "How do you think we should do this, Chad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... do you think I should get the epidural or whatever?"

Chad thought for a moment, tapping his fingers along Sonny's hand. Sonny smiled while he was thinking. "Hmm..." he started. "It's up to you. Are you in a lot of pain?"

She shrugged. "Some. I mean... each contraction comes so suddenly. I'm finally back to being comfortable and then another one starts."

"Well, wait a little while, and then think about getting some pain relievers. I know you can do this without any, though."

She softly smiled at him. "Thanks, Chad." He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

A guy chuckling could be heard behind them. "I would tell you to get a room, but you already have one, and now there are guests in it..."

Sonny and Chad both laughed as they faced the doorway. Chad's grandparents were standing there with big smiles on their faces. "Hey Gran and Pop," Chad said, standing up and walking over to them. They each gave him a big hug, his Grandmother also giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Where's your Mother, Sonny?" Gran asked, walking over to Sonny and giving her a hug.

"She's flying in from Wisconsin," Sonny said, returning the hug the best she could.

Gran looked at Pop and said, "We should go pick her up from the airport. It would be better than taking a taxi from the airport..."

Pop nodded and looked at Sonny and Chad. "Is it alright if we step out for a while and go pick up your Mother?"

Sonny and Chad nodded. "Be safe," Chad said, smiling lightly at them.

Pop smiled and said, "Aren't we always?"

Chad and Sonny softly laughed as they stepped out of the room. Chad looked at Sonny and said, "I'll be right back, okay? I need to use the bathroom."

Sonny nodded and said, "Okay."

Chad smiled and patted her head softly. Sonny soflty swatted his arm away, causing them to both laugh as he got up and walked into the bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, she sat there, pursing her lips as she thought of what to do. She groaned, realizing she needed to tell her close friends what was going on. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and texted Tawni, Lucy, and a couple of other friends (from both So Random! and other places):

**Hey guys! I'm in labor! The baby's coming soon!! :)**

She then positioned her camera so she could take a picture of herself. She checked the picture and immediately erased it. She did not like it. As she tried taking another picture of herself, she heard Chad chuckling in front of her.

"You're taking a picture of yourself?" he asked, sitting back down in the chair next to her bed.

She shrugged and looked at the picture. She smiled and sent it to her Twitter, which she used frequently to communicate with her fans. "I thought I would tell my fans what's going on," she said, typing out a message to go with the pictures. "At the hospital... baby's coming soon..." she muttered before sending the message and picture. Chad laughed and got up, hopping on the bed next to Sonny. "Chad! What're you doing?!" she asked, laughing.

"Taking a picture of us," he said, getting out his phone and aiming it towards then. She laughed the entire time. He rolled his eyes, smirking as he looked at the picture. "Oh, that's nice."

She looked at the picture and smiled. "It is nice. Are you sharing our great news with your fans?"

"And friends and family," he said, sending out the picture to friends, family, and his Twitter.

"And what exactly are you telling them?"

"At the hospital with Sonny."

She stared at him. "That's it?" He nodded. She burst into laughter. "You're crazy!"

"What?" he asked, cheekily grinning. "My friends and family know what that means. My fans... unless they're fans of yours, too, they'll be wondering why we're here. Unless they just happen to know you're in labor." He shrugged.

Suddenly both their phones started to ring. "Hello?" they both asked into their respective phones.

"SONNY!" Tawni screamed into the phone.

Sonny pulled the phone back away from her. "Yes?"

"YOU'RE IN LABOR?!"

"...yes?"

Tawni gasped. "Okay! We're coming to the hospital right now! Which one are you at?"

"Eden Medical Center," Sonny said before asking, "Who's all coming?"

"Uhh... well, me for now, I'll see if Aaron and Caden want to go..."

"I don't think Caden should come," Sonny said, referring to Tawni and Aaron's two-year-old son. "He might get bored. Who knows how long this will be."

"He needs to get out of the house," Tawni said. "All of us do. Just let them visit for a while? Caden misses you..."

Sonny laughed softly. "Yeah, I miss the little booger, too." She sighed and shrugged. "Okay. Just warn him about the pain I'll be experiencing..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. See you in a few."

"I always forget you live close to here..."

"Bye, Sonny."

"Bye, Tawni." She hung up the phone and placed it down beside her.

"She's bringing Caden?" Chad asked, who happened to be staring at her.

She nodded. "Just for a while, though. Who called you?"

"My Aunt, Tracy. She said she'll be here tomorrow."

Sonny nodded, sighing. "We're going to have so many visitors..."

"They don't HAVE to come, you know," Chad said, leaning over and grabbing her hand. "I can always say-"

"No, no, they can come. I just don't want to be overwhelmed with so many people at the apartment..."

"Good point..." Chad murmured. "Well, my relatives can stay with Gran and Pop. There shouldn't be that many visitng, anyway."

"My relatives can stay with my Mom," Sonny muttered. "I just remembered she's got an apartment here in town that she uses when she's visiting."

"And our friends can find their own arrangements," Chad said, shrugging.

Sonny laughed. "Thankfully, a lot of them live here, so they don't have to find a hotel or whatever to stay in..." Her phone started to "moo" again. "What?!" she muttered, grabbing her phone. Chad chuckled as she checked a text message from Lucy. "Check E!'s website..." she murmured.

"I wonder why..." Chad said, getting out his phone and going to the website. He laughed when he saw it. "Wow, that was quick."

"What?" she asked, very curious to see what was on there.

Chad handed her his phone. She looked at it before laughing. Both pictures they took were on the website along with their Twitter messages, and an article that said:

"_Hollywood's "It" couple Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are about to become parents! The couple just Tweeted from their hospital, confirming that Sonny is indeed in labor. Rumors are that they're at Cedar Senai, while other reports are saying they're at Eden Medical. Wherever they're at, let's hope for a safe and a great labor for the happy couple_."

"Aww, they're so sweet," Sonny murmured, handing the phone back to him.

Chad nodded. "That they are... our agents weren't hounded about this..."

"We chose not to tell anyone for a while..."

"For good reason..."

"At least E! didn't shoot it in our faces..."

"...oh, yeah...TMZ..."

"Rude jacka-"

"SONNY!" Tawni exclaimed as she entered the room.

"SONNNYYYYY!" Caden exclaimed as he followed Tawni into the room.

"Tawni! Caden!" Sonny happily said, smiling at them.

Caden ran over to Chad and hugged his leg. Chad chuckled and picked up Caden, placing him on Sonny's bed. "Hey, buddy."

"It's Caden!" Caden snapped.

"Caden!" Tawni snapped before sighing as she sat in a chair next to Chad. "He doens't liked being called anything other than his name. No nicknames, nothing."

"Is the baby coming soon?" Caden asked.

Sonny nodded. "The baby is coming soon." She looked at Tawni before asking, "Where's Aaron?"

"Running a few errands," Tawni said, shrugging. "I told him he needs to get out of the house, and that he could either run errands or stay here at the hospital."

"Is Daddy getting McDonald's?" Caden asked.

Tawni nodded. "Yes, Caden, he's getting McDonald's." She looked slightly apologetic at Sonny. "Sorry. He really likes the new toys, and just happens to love their chicken nuggets..."

Sonny shrugged. "Depending on when he gets here, he may want to eat that outside of the room."

"Where are both of your parents?" Tawni suddenly asked.

"Airport," Chad and Sonny immediately responded.

"I want to fly in an aeroplane!" Caden happily said.

Tawni smiled as she ruffled his hair. "It's airplane, sweetie, and you can fly on one of those some other time..."

Sonny reached over for Chad's hand and squeezed it lightly, trying to focus on the conversation in front of her instead of the contraction that suddenly attacked her. Chad slightly squeezed her hand in return, his thumb rubbing over her hand.

"Hey, Tawni, want to get me some ice chips?" Sonny asked, half-muttering due to the pain.

"Of course!" Tawni immediately said, standing up. "C'mon, Caden. I'll show you which room you were born in."

"Okay!" Caden said, standing up. Tawni picked him up and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Sonny let out a strangled noise, something between a groan and a scream.

Chad frowned slightly and reached over, using his other hand to rub her back. "It's okay, Sonny..."

"This baby has to come out soon..." Sonny moaned, leaning forward, shutting her eyes.

Chad stood up and quietly said to Sonny, "Scoot forward."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sonny scooted forward slightly, about a foot or so. Chad took off his shoes and sat on the bed behind Sonny. He moved one of his legs so that both were around her, and leaned forward. "There, you can lean back." Sonny slowly leaned back, her body slightly shaky. "It's okay," he murmured, kissing the back of her head. "You're doing great..." He started gently rubbing her arms.

"I don't know what I'm doing great," she muttered, moving so that she was slightly laying on her left side.

"You're handling this pain a lot better than I am. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have gotten the epidural ASAP."

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do pain," she teased, looking up at him and grinning.

He chuckled. "Damn straight."

She giggled, playing with the fingers on his left hand. As he watched her do so, he thought about the old days, when he was a teenager. He never let anyone touch him, unless they were fixing his hair or making his face "more perfect"... or if the person was one of his grandparents. That was, until he met Sonny. True, they started dating about a year and a half after they met, but she slowly changed him (for the better). Overall, he became more of a nicer person, but was still known for his "badass" attitude that he would present to the paparazzi sometimes.

Sonny snuggled into Chad's chest slightly and said, "Lay back, Chad."

"What if Tawni and Caden come back in? Or any other visitors?"

"Then they'll have to see us like this. I just want to be comfortable before the rest of the labor."

Chad nodded and settled into the back of the bed, his arms wrapped around Sonny. While continuing to lay on her side, she held onto Chad's arm, her head still laying on his chest.

**A/N: Aah! Again, I'm SO sorry about the late update! I'm going through a bit of writers block with these chapters... there's still one more chapter left in the Labor "saga", aha. I'm starting to write that now, though, so hopefully it'll be up in the next day or two. And, thank you all for the reviews, faves, alerts, etc! I hope you all enjoy this! **


End file.
